This invention relates to eyeglasses, and more particularly, to novelty eyeglasses.
Over the years various designer eyeglasses, fashion eyewear, sunglasses and novelty shades have been marketed, advertised and manufactured. Many prior designer eyeglasses, fashion eyewear, sunglasses and novelty shades have been popular, entertaining and fun. Some designer eyeglasses, fashion eyewear, sunglasses and novelty shades have been useful with costumes, such as at Halloween. Such designer eyeglasses, fashion eyewear, sunglasses and novelty shades have met with varying degrees of success. Many prior designer eyeglasses, fashion eyewear, sunglasses and novelty shades are expensive, flimsy, readily break, and/or difficult to manufacture.
It is, therefore, desirable to provide an improved eyeglasses and novelty shades, which overcomes most, if not all of the preceding problems.